


Sally can wait

by lavatorylovemachine



Series: The God Series [3]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Gen, God - Freeform, Heaven, Post-Series, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavatorylovemachine/pseuds/lavatorylovemachine
Summary: In Heaven, Sally wonders where God is.





	

Sally likes Heaven so far. It isn’t the endlessly white room she had expected, instead it’s what she could only describe as her idea of happiness put together in one room. Aidan likes it too, that is, the things he can see. Sally has learned that everyone in Heaven sees different things, but they all occupy the same space nonetheless.

She has befriended some of the others too, kind souls as one would expect to find in Heaven. She and Aidan were surprised at first that he was accepted here, but he just chuckled and dismissed it with a “I guess my sins were forgiven in the end.”

Sally wants to meet Him, thank Him for allowing her love into Heaven so that they could spend eternity together, but it appears her wait will be in vain.

She asked the others about Him, but none of them had an answer. A woman told her it didn’t matter.

Sally ponders about those last words as she holds Aidan’s hand, both laying together. Maybe the woman is right, maybe it doesn’t matter in the end. Maybe the fact that they can’t see or talk to God doesn’t mean He isn’t present. After all, He made those perfect little worlds for each of them, He clearly cares for them all.

She feels great here, with Aidan by her side and eternal happiness ahead of them, and suddenly she decides to stop asking around, at least for a while. She can wait.


End file.
